Zelda's Lullaby
"Zelda's Lullaby" is a recurring song in the Legend of Zelda series. It is usually associated with Princess Zelda and considered to be her personal theme. The song is slightly altered in most later games in the series, usually playing during scenes focusing on Zelda directly. The notes for the song, as they appear in both The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, may be a reference to the shape of the Triforce; if each triangle is viewed as pointing outwards from left to right, they resemble the three triangles of the Triforce. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past "Zelda's Lullaby" can be heard when Zelda and Link meet for the first time. A shortened version of the song can be heard immediately after Link saves one of the Crystallized Maidens, including Zelda herself, from the dungeons of the Dark World. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Link is taught "Zelda's Lullaby" on his Fairy Ocarina by Impa shortly after meeting Zelda in the Hyrule Castle Courtyard. Impa tells Link that not only was the song used as a lullaby for royal children, but it also has been passed down from generation to generation of the Royal Family of Hyrule. It is often taught to those trusted by the Royal Family and serves as proof of their connection. The main purpose of the song is the activation of certain events that allow Link to move on, when played while standing upon a Triforce symbol; these can be found in Kakariko Graveyard, inside the Shadow and Water Temples and before the falls of Zora's River. If Link plays the song next to a signpost he has destroyed, the signpost magically repairs itself. Link can play "Zelda's Lullaby" on the Fairy Ocarina or the Ocarina of Time by playing C-Left, C-Up, C-Right, C-Left, C-Up, C-Right. The actual pitches of the notes translate as follows: B, D, A, B, D, A. A remix of the song is later heard in the ending cutscene. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask The song is heard in the background during the flashback scene where Link remembers Princess Zelda. Though Link is never taught to play the song on his ocarina like he was in Ocarina of Time, the Song of Healing has the same effect when played next to a broken signpost; it magically fixes itself. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker "Zelda's Lullaby" is heard when Tetra is revealed to be Princess Zelda in the secret room below the throne room of Hyrule Castle. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap A re-instrumentalized version of "Zelda's Lullaby," the same one heard in the end credits of Ocarina of Time, is played when Princess Zelda visits Link's house at the very beginning of the game. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess A Howling Stone, with the Triforce mark on it, stands at the entrance to the Sacred Grove. To enter the grove and retrieve the Master Sword, Wolf Link must howl the notes of the lullaby. Additionally, the song "Ganon's Puppet: Zelda", which plays during the battle with Possessed Zelda, incorporates the familiar notes of "Zelda's Lullaby," however, they have been heavily distorted to fit the rest of the dismal arrangement of the song. The song is also heard in the cutscene before Link and Zelda fight Horseback Ganondorf. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass An ominous version of "Zelda's Lullaby" is played during the cut-scenes depicting Tetra floating presumably someplace in the Ghost Ship, asking Link to save her. Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl "Zelda's Lullaby" is also heard in the "Ocarina of Time Medley" in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, along with the "Sun's Song", the "Song of Storms", "Epona's Song", the "Song of Time", and "Saria's Song". Category:Songs Category:Music Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass